Howard Riche
Howard Riche is, very simply, the luckiest guy ever. He has gotten out of dozens, scores, perhaps hundreds of situations that would kill the average superhuman and ecscaped without a scratch. On top of that, he has actually unwittingly saved the Earth time after time, just stumbling around by dumb luck. He thinks he is an experianced knife fighter, sharpshooter, martial artist, and even swordsman, and he attributes his ecscapes to that. Apperantly, he thinks that having a month and a half of self defense training can save you from being literally targeted personally for destruction by some of the most powerful beings in the universe. According to Spider Man, "Whenever he is in danger, my head spins. The Spider Sense goes crazy. Which means that I am in grave danger as well. We have got to keep this idiot safe. I have no way of knowing how bad it could get... but when that guy dies... lord. We all go. Everything does." Apperantly, he is important for the protection of the entrire Earth, and in fact he has saved the planet again and again. Tier: 10-B, but luck brings him up to... 7-A at the very least. Name: Howard Riche (pronounced, "rich") Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Origin: Superior Classification: Human. Attack Potency: Human, theoretically, but he has literally blown up nuclear bombs in the faces of his enemies, and survived by jumping in a fridge like Indianna Jones. Speed: Human. Once, when he needed to get to NYC quickly from New Jersey, he was picked up by a tornado in his car, and placed perfectly in a parking space in New York. Lifting Strength: Human Striking Strength: Human with bare hands. Street level with gun. Durability: Human. He never seems to get hit though... Stamina: Human Range: Human, longer with gun. Aim is terrible, but dumb luck seems to cause him to hit enemies with ricochet. Standard Equipment: A gun, a bowie knife, and a friggin sword, which he seems to just carry to look cool, but he is apperantly pretty good with it. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Just a human. Kinda cowardly. Powers and Abilities: Incredible, inconceivable, unbeleivable luck. The sucker is fixing to pick up the Power Stone, which would kill him, when he trips. He shoots a gun at some goons, misses, and kills all of them with ricochet, is fixing to get stomped by Galactus when ''a meteor falls from the sky and hits Galactus! ''When Ultron launched all of the nukes in the American nuclear armada, he randomized the password to cancel the missiles to a random combination of 300 digits. Howard walks in and randomly mashes keys, and ''guesses a 300 digit password, ''thereby saving the world. Accidentally kills an invisible assassin sneaking up behind him when he is holding a knife, yawns, the knife falls out of the handle and lands in the eye of the assassin. Notable Attacks and Techniques: None, really. He almost allways wins though. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Superior Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comical Characters